Mentiras que no duran enterradas
by AndairaJackman
Summary: Ante la incapacidad de ocultar su amor hacia Ren, Kyoko decide mostrarle sus emociones a través de otra persona. Celos y drama entran en escena, algunas mentiras salen a la luz y otras son tan fuertes que se vuelven reales. Después de todo solo son corazones jóvenes sin experiencia, pero quién sabe qué hacer cuando se habla de amor.
1. La coartada

-¿¡Que cosas dices?!

El grito de Lory Takarada se oyó hasta en la casa de Kuu. Kyoko bajo la mirada contrariada, con una expresión indescriptible, sus ojos avellana acumulaban lágrimas que no representaban ningun sentimiento particular, solo parecían decorar ese gesto descolocado.

-Yo se que es algo extraño, pero no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos por Tsuruga-san. No pretendo que sea mi cómplice, pero por respeto a lo que siento y porque usted es la única persona que sabe de quién estoy enamorada, quería decirle lo que decidí.

La respuesta fue firme y clara, además de muy sincera, típico de la miembro n 1 de Love Me. El presidente de la empresa se desplomó en el enorme y mullido trono de emperador que decoraba su oficina el día de hoy, acompañado de muchos otros detalles extremadamente realistas, en compose con su extravagante vestimenta imperial. Sebastián servía coñac y jugo de naranja respectivamente en vasos perfectamente ambientados, y por supuesto el se encontraba también disfrazado, acompañando fielmente a su empleador.

-Mentir de esa manera no te llevará a ningún lado, Mogami-kun -dijo tomando el pequeño recipiente que su sirviente le sedio sin necesidad de voltearlo a ver. -¿Que te llevo a tomar esa decisión?

-Ultimamente nos volvimos algo sercanos, y no confío en mi actuación para ocultar lo que siento. Sé que flaqueare en algún momento y en verdad no quiero decepcionarlo -apreto los pliegues de su falda sosteniendo la frustración. Lory no pasó por alto esa acción y Kyoko no trato de ocultarlo. -Tambien se que mentir con algo así no está nada bien, pero al menos podré liberar lo que pienso abiertamente ante el. Serán escasas las veces, pero no encuentro otra manera de seguir con esto...

-Entonces vivirás tu amor por Ren a través de otra persona -coloco un puro a un lado de su boca, luego se arrepentiría de beber y fumar a la vez, pero ahora mismo era mejor distraer su mente antes de mostrar su lado fanboy ante alguien que no sea Sebastián o Yashiro. Devia parecer adulto, aunque la historia de amor de sus estrellas sea más interesante que cualquier novela. -¿Quién será la víctima?

-¿Ah? -formulo Kyoko con mirada confundida, quitando por un momento la expresión abatida que últimamente la acompañaba.

-Si harás esto necesitas una buena coartada, porque Ren preguntara quién es. Es tu senpai y se preocupa por ti... -_mas bien querrá un nombre para imaginar cómo matarlo_. Cuando esté solo claro, el caballero japones bien querrá un nombre para imaginar cómo matarlo.

-No había pensado en eso.

La adolescente volvió la vista a su regazo. Estaba consternada por la situación, no podía caer a sus pies porque la rechazaría, y no podía alejarse porque lo extrañaría.

-Ishibashi Hikaru. -Kyoko volteo alarmada a ver a su jefe, luego del nombre expresado. -Son buenos amigos ¿no? es muy amable y se conocen de hace tiempo.

El hombre de bigote nunca se sintió traicionero de la manera en como lo hacía en estos momentos. Estaba entregando a al hijo de un amigo a la desgracia emocional. Ayudaba que a el chico que acogió cuando necesitaba huir y empezar de cero, que le rompan el corazón de una forma que, conociendolo, no lograría confrontar. Sin embargo ya había pasado un año desde que Kyoko admitió lo que sentía y no hubo ningún avance entre ellos, incluso podría decirse que se distanciaron; ahora era Kyoko quien lo buscaba, quién iba, sin indicaciones de cierto representante, a cocinarle al actor n 1 de Japón al menos una vez a la semana. Ren dejo de pasarse por Love Me en algún momento, pero claramente seguia muy enamorado. Lory no entendía que pasaba por la mente de Kuon, el porque se alejaba cuando era el momento perfecto de acercarse.

-Presidente, no puede ser el -replico Kyoko rápidamente. -Tsuruga-san no sabe que trabajo en Kimagure Rock como Bou.

-Entonces dime quién conviene para esto, porque no creo que Ren se convenza de que estés enamorada de alguien al que nunca hayas nombrado. Dudo que Fuwa-kun entre en esta fórmula además.

Kyoko sintió un escalofrío ante el nombrado, es verdad que luego de casi dos años su relación comenzaba a volverse más cercana, tanto que casi podían llamarse amigos. Ella ya lo había perdonado y él quería volver a introducirse en su vida, de una manera completamente humilde además. Había que darle crédito, pero no podía ni imaginar relacionar "romance" y "Fuwa Shotaro" en la misma oración. Tal vez era algo ingenua, pero caer dos veces en lo mismo jamás.

Salvo el amor, por supuesto.

Pensó en conocidos de cualquier parte, pero nadie encajaba con un molde de atracción que Kyoko podía considerar para que parezca real. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fueron Kijima y el director Ogata, pero los imagino uno junto al otro y curiosamente los comparo con locales: uno de admisión cara, poca luz y productos que danzaban al rededor de tubos de techo a piso; y un café brillante y colorido con mesas francesas y gatos gordos vagando por doquier. Era como internarse en un cabaret y un café temático respectivamente. Tacho rápidamente las ideas, ninguna de ellas se veía realista ante la imagen de el hombre del que ella se enamoraría.

Luego de ese pensamiento considero decir que estaba enamorada de alguna mujer. Sabía que era algo natural y respetaba a las personas con dichos gustos, pero no sé imaginaba de ninguna manera mostrándose con una orientación contraria. Nunca dió pistas de ser lesbiana, además de que consideraba una falta de respeto mentir con ello, con respecto a las personas que realmente son homosexuales.

También cruzó por su cabeza el rostro de el Beagle, pero su senpai nunca creería que ella cayó enamorada de él peliblanco, sobre todo después de las veces que ella lo rechazo con su aura destructiva frente a él, también cuando regreso a Japón hace unos meses y esas situaciones se repitieron. El perro del infierno no era una opción.

Ninguno lo era, resignada suspiro y volvio la vista a su jefe dándole la razón con sus ojos. Aún así Lory la miró con una deja alzada, esperando una respuesta verbal, para confirmar y cerrar la conversación que, sí que ella lo sepa, mataría emocionalmente al hombre más deseado de todo el país.

-Supongo que tiene razón -admitio Kyoko, arrastrando sus palabras. -Usare el nombre de Hikaru-san para descargar lo que siento, si no puedo contener mis emociones cuando esté con Tsuruga-san. -Sus ojos se apagaron, dando señal de inconformidad ante sus propias desiciones, pero no siempre salen las cosas como uno desea. -Pretendere que estoy enamorada de Hikaru-san.

Aún con la mirada caída y la inseguridad de sus acciones, el tono fue decidido. Lory la observó algo decepcionado, de ella por mentir, de Ren por no hacer nada, y de él mismo por no poder tratar de ayudarlos. Sin embargo el hombre no podía culparla, era muy empático como para ignorar lo que debía sentir su diamante en bruto ante un amor unilateral, aunque no lo era, pero ella no tenía forma de saberlo.

Que los dioses se apiaden de todos ellos.


	2. Timida rompecorazones ignorante

Hizuri Kuon se encontraba enjuagando su rostro frente al lavabo del amplio baño de su departamento -en comparación con otros, recordemos que estamos en Tokyo-, ella había llegado de sorpresa a su casa y en esos momentos cocinaba apacible okonomiyaki para dos personas. Cuando llego a su casa ella ya estaba allí, sonriéndole respetuosamente y con un poco de pena en su rostro. Lo recibió correctamente y volvio a la cocina, dejando que el se pusiera cómodo.

Hace casi un año que ella poseía la llave de su apartamento para uso libre, desde que el violvio a caer enfermo y Lory se la proporciono para ir en su auxilio. Cuando Kyoko quiso devolverla, Yashiro mando a hacer otra copia y ella se quedó con una de las dos.

No le molestaba en absoluto verla, por los dioses, su corazón brincaba de felicidad. Hacía ya cinco días que no la veía, porque últimamente no hacía más que contar el tiempo sin ella. Se odiaba internamente, Kyoko no tenía la culpa de sus inseguridades, pero Ren había llegado a su límite. Devia mantener una distancia aceptable, mantenerse al margen de la farsa que aparentaba siendo solo un senpai-amigo. Hacía ya unos cuantos meses que él no conducía a Yashiro por los pasillos de LME hacia la sección rosada, aunque no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo, pero se había resignado.

No era algo que ya de por si no supiera, siempre estuvo conciente de que Kyoko no correspondía sus sentimientos y lo acepto manteniéndose a su lado y apoyándola como un compañero con más experiencia, ocultando su sentir y mostrandolo de vez en cuando, a veces audaz, otras veces indirecto, pero siempre cauteloso.

Se cansó de esperar a que su corazón sanara, ante sus ojos la herida que abrió Fuwa no sería capaz de curar y no quería invadirla con su amor. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de amarla, la seguia buscando, tratando inútilmente -para el- conquistarla de alguna manera, seduciendola inconscientemente. Kyoko reaccionaba de forma inerte, ni si ni no, aunque siempre se escandalizaba. El colmo fue cuando los amigos de la infancia volvían a vincularse, esta vez en una relación más sana y confiable. Se volvieron cercanos en tan poco aún con el resentimiento que hubo en el pasado y eso lo mató. Sus inseguridades crecieron y huyó despavorido de la situación. Es verdad que ocultaba su felicidad, pero aún menos dejaba que vieran sus debilidades. Comenzó a evitarla.

Para la contraria Kyoko fue la que reaccionó buscándolo y él nunca le pudo decir que no. No tenía fuerzas ni intención de hacerlo ¿Ahuyentar a la persona que amaba, quién cometería tal locura? Ah, si... Él. Pero son detalles y Kyoko era la excepción.

Volvió en sí luego de ver el falso marrón observándose en el espejo. Seco su rostro sin cuidado y salió del baño para encontrarse con su Kyoko, entregándole una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Solo que ni era "su" Kyoko ni la sonrisa era amplia. Kyoko le devolvió el intento de sonrisa con una más real, aunque no del todo. Ren puso la mesa y en unos minutos se encontraban en su mesa triangular comiendo amenamente.

-¿Cómo te fue con la propuesta que Sawara-san te paso? -comenzó la conversación Ren.

-Oh, muy bien. El director es muy amable y la historia es interesante. Aunque es un personaje que aparece poco me gusta mucho -respondió Kyoko, reparando en la palabra "gusto", y suspiro bajando la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Mogami-san? -Preguntó el actor, curioso por saber que abatía a su amada.

-Tsuruga-san... -allí se vieron a los ojos, Ren la miraba intensamente. Hacía tanto que no conectaban de esa manera... -En realidad... -retomo Kyoko, aclarando la garganta y conteniendo el sonrojo que asemejaba, evitando perderse en el marrón de los ojos de su compañero. -Tengo que confesarle algo.

-Adelante entonces... -Ren, no, Kuon se acercó instintivamente al cuerpo de la pelinaranja, sin despegar la mirada de los peces dorados que tenía bajo su vista.

-Yo... -trago saliva la más joven, de verdad lo iba a hacer. -Desde hace un tiempo estoy... -se iba a confesar a su senpai de una vez por todas, aunque él nunca se enteraría. -¡E-estoy enamorada de alguien! -aseguró atropelladamente, desviando la mirada a sus puños apretados en su regazo, tapando un poco su sonrojo con sus cabellos ya más crecidos.

Ren cayó en si, el tiempo se le detuvo y la sangre se le heló ante tal confesión. Una sombra de mal augurio se plantó en la habitación.

-¿Quien? -preguntó el mayor en un murmullo -¿Quien es? -completó tratando de recomponerse de la sorpresa.

-Es... Este... -Lory tenía razón como siempre, agradecía a su jefe que le haga pensar en alguien para la coartada, o lo estaría pensando desorientada quién podría ser digno de la mentira como hizo frente a su jefe -Ishibashi Hikaru-san ¿El líder de Bridge Rock, le suena? -la saliva acumulada paso espesa por su garganta. -Yo... yo sé que entre usted y yo no hay la mayor de las confianzas, pero sentía que devia decírselo.

Vagamente Kuon recordó el rostro del presentador del famoso programa de variedades, pero poco le importo aún con la incógnita que acababa de formular. Cientos de preguntas llegaron a su cabeza ¿cómo, cuando, porque él no se había percatado, porque ella se lo decía ahora de la nada? etcétera. Todo su cuerpo se tenso sin saber cómo reaccionar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo cubrir sus emociones con una máscara caballerosa y se demostró en el oscuro semblante de su rostro. Claro que aunque era visible, no permitió que su adorada kohai observará cuanto le afectaron aquellas palabras, aún tenía su dignidad...

-Yo... ¿Mogami-san, porque me esta diciendo esto? -ni siquiera se planteo corregir a la menor en cuanto a "la escasa confianza".

Aunque no tenía el mínimo derecho legítimo, sentía claramente el dolor de perder a alguien estimado, el problema es que nunca tuvo a Kyoko -no más que como una compañera de trabajo al menos-, Kyoko nunca fue suya, Kyoko era libre para empezar... Pero se sentía engañado, sentía como si sus castos avances en la relación que intentaba crear se estrellaran contra un duro pavimento.. cómo Rick.

-Bu-Bueno, siento si lo moleste, Tsuruga-san. La verdad no estoy segura de porque lo incumbí en esto, no volveré a molestarlo... -Kyoko bajo su rostro algo decepcionada.

Ren quien la miraba desde un punto más alto -gracias a la evidente diferencia de tamaño- observó cómo la pequeña mujer que llenaba sus noches de deseo se centraba en la ya olvidada comida que ella amablemente le preparo, notando como esa curiosa aura destructiva que la caracterizaba en ciertas ocasiones contaminaba el ambiente. Aquello lo ayudo a reaccionar, a volver en si.

No, no relacionemos a Rick con esto Kuon. Ahora tienes a Kyoko Mogami delante de ti, la única chica que llegaste a amar te confiesa su amor por otro hombre ¿que vas a hacer? _pretender que no te afecta, seguramente, es lo que acostumbras... Y así te fue_ le dijo una voz en la cabeza. Sin embargo ¿que más podrías hacer ahora mismo? ¿decirle todo? Es suicidio asegurado. Descarta la opción por completo.

Pero "de perdidos al río"... Claro que el río ahora mismo no implica lanzarte al abismo de sus delgados y suaves brazos. Era osado, pero aún más era un cobarde, era conciente de ello. Así que no, su río ahora era escuchar y callar, algo que siempre hizo muy bien cuando se trataba de lo que el mismo quería.

-No digas eso, Mogami-san. Supongo que si me dices esto quiere decir que necesitas ayuda con algo ¿o me equivoco? -Ella negó lentamente en respuesta, asomando sus ojos entre los espacios de su cabello en crecimiento. -Entonces dime, ¿que es en lo que puedo apoyarte?

Kyoko dudo un segundo, observando rápidamente su entorno en busca de a qué prestarle atención para evitar los ojos de su superior, aunque más bien parecía alguien que revisa la segura intimidad de sus palabras ante posibles espías. Al final, volvió a ver tímidamente al hombre que amaba, algo intimidada, pero tratando de parecer relajada.

-Me gustaría que me escuche y si es posible, que me aconseje...

Oh, el amor... Algo tan agotador y desquiciante como apasionante.


	3. Rechazos desentendidos

Kyoko Mogami estaba muy enamorada de Ishibashi Hikaru. Era el hombre perfecto para ella, y quién sin querer ni darse cuenta logro derribar cada uno de los muros que Kyoko construyo para que nadie llegue a su corazón. Era un caballero amable y con emociones fuertes, que le enseño que camino seguir en el mundo nuevo que ella se integró y darle muchos consejos para mejorar su actuación. Aún con tantas atenciones Hikaru no estaba enamorado de Kyoko, y eso la llevo a tomar medidas indudablemente complicadas para seguir a su lado sin que se diera cuenta de su amor. Pasando tanto tiempo así decidió olvidarlo por el bien de su amistad con él y sus propios sentimientos, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo...

Al menos es lo que Tsuruga Ren oía dolorosamente de los labios tentadores de Kyoko: un romance intenso y unilateral que sufría su kohai en silencio, el amor que le profesaba sin poder evitarlo, luchando consigo misma por negar lo que sentía ante la horrorosa idea de volver a caer en las garras del amor. Aún así pudo aceptarlo de alguna manera y decidió guardar silencio para no salir nuevamente lastimada.

Una historia de amor de película que precisaba una resolución. El problema es que Ren, Kuon, Corn... cómo prefieras, estaba enamorado de Kyoko, pero ella lo coloco en la historia como el amigo o compañero de la protagonista, no como el tipo que terminaría besando al final. Oh, valla que lo sabia, era experto en comedias o dramas románticos gracias a su madre y tenía de jefe al hombre más excéntrico y enamorado del amor que existía en todo el país del sol naciente... del mundo era mucho decir esperaba, tenía que haber alguien peor. Pero no era el punto, el conocía estas historias, sabía que se quedaría como el amigo no correspondido que veía con felicidad a la heroína besarse con el hombre que ama a la distancia.

Ya conocía su papel, ya sabia los hechos, y el era actor ¡Por todos los cielos, era el N 1! Solo le quedaba hacer una cosa...

-Me sorprende que no me hayas dicho nada antes, Mogami-san. -Actuar, claro que sí. Era lo único que lo podía salvar ahora mismo. Sonrisa amable, cuerpo relajado. Aunque envenenes tu sangre con la falsa alegría.

-A decir verdad, usted es la primera persona a la que le hablo de este tema. -Otra mentira a la bolsa, tenía para dar y repartir.

Aún así se sentía liberada y a la vez nerviosa; esperaba que por dios no haya notado los ojos de enamorada que le miraban a él cuando narraba su sentir, o los ligeros deslices cuando pronunciaba el nombre del hombre que tenía frente a ella siendo reemplazado rápidamente por un nervioso y sonoro "Hikaru-san". Pero el parecía estar ensimismado en una extraña penumbra que evitaba ver como ella lo observaba, sin embargo oyó sus palabras atropelladas y nerviosas, a veces con pequeñas pausas que le permitieran pensar como seguir narrando la historia sin ser demaciado obvia con la verdad.

-¿De verdad, ni siquiera Kotonami-san? -preguntó vagamente, sin demaciado interés. Trataba de reunir pedazos de el para lograr afrontar lo que se venía encima.

-Moko-chan es buena amiga y muy preciada para mi, pero no es el tipo de personas a las que le pueda contar esto. -Bueno, al menos una frace con sinceridad... Se siente sucia, pero liviana de ya no cargar con tanto peso, aunque también sea una mentira. -Se que es muy repentino, pero me gustaria que me diga que debería hacer ahora...

Kuon la miró detenidamente por primera vez desde que se sentaron a comer, aunque realmente no sabía porque seguían allí. La comida ya estaba fría y la conversación era demaciado atrayente como para pensar en seguir alimentándose; el la guió al sofá en silencio y retiro los platos de la mesa. Prácticamente huyó a la cocina con la excusa de pensarlo un momento mientras lavaba los platos.

No era tanta la mentira, porque una vez solo frente a las encimeras, se apoyó en una pared dejando oír un hueco u débil sonido de su espalda chocando contra el concreto. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y pensó rápidamente en las posibilidades; podría dejarla con la incógnita y que ella decida que hacer, pero era seco y nada propio de él. Podría decirle que no lo olvidé y que valla tras el, que seguro caería enamorado, pero era suficientemente egoísta como para no hacer eso, no lo soportaría. Podría ayudarla a olvidarlo y ahora que tenía su corazón sano y un enamoramiento abandonado con buenos términos, tratar de tener su oportunidad... era juego sucio, pero le prometió a Rick que sería feliz y nadie más que Kyoko podría darle esa dicha.

Con una determinación marcada en la mirada que Kyoko no comprendió, Ren regreso a la sala de estar, donde la más joven lo miraba ensimismada, curiosa y nerviosa por algún motivo que Kuon no se iba a cuestionar, ella siempre era caótica frente a todo el mundo.

-Mogami-san, me encantaría ayudarte, pero no sé qué tipo de consejo podría brindarte -comenzó, con un tono más animado que hace unos momentos -tampoco conozco a Ishibashi-san como para decirte algo en concreto.

-Bueno... -Kyoko apretó su falda nuevamente, dejando mostrar ese delicado sonrojo que la caracterizaba. -Lo que diré es muy vergonzoso, por favor no se lo tome en serio.

Ren río levemente y tomo asiento a una distancia prudente de Kyoko.

-Adelante, no tienes porqué avergonzarte conmigo -dijo cauteloso.

-Si... -Kyoko mordió sus labios internos conteniendo un quejido de pena. -¿Si yo estuviera en esta situación pero enamorada de usted, que consejo me daría para olvidarlo?

_Te diría todo lo que siento y te prohibiría olvidarme_, pensó Kuon. Claro que Ren no diría eso, porque ahora interpreta a el amigo que ella nunca vera, pero con el cambio de que Kuon ahora sí participa, sosteniendose con esperanza.

-En ese caso -comenzó, tentandose a exponer sus pensamientos, pero mordiéndose la lengua -me sentiría halagado y te lo agradecería, pero te rechazaría. Eres mi kohai y te considero mi amiga, si me permites. -Ella asintió con su mirada apagada, el continuo su supuesto rechazo pensando en las tremendas barbaridades que nunca antes pensó decirle a la única mujer que traspaso sus barreras. -Te aconsejaría que buscarás a una persona más...

-Accesible para mí -soltó Kyoko ante el pequeño silencio de su senpai, encontrando sus palabras vacías. Pues si, estaba siendo amablemente rechazada.

-Capaz de cuidarte iba a decir -corrigió Ren, algo molesto por el autodesprecio de su amada. -Te diría que ahora mismo no soy una persona que sea buena para ser tu pareja, pero que espero poder seguir siendo tu amigo.

Y ahí lo tienes Kyoko. Dijiste lo que sentías y te rechazaron, más encima el aludido no se daba cuenta. Tu pequeño y retorcido plan salió a la perfección ¿Ahora que?

-Entiendo... -musitó la chica, poniéndose de pie lentamente, evitando la mirada de su superior. Tomo los pedazos de su corazón y sonrió amablemente a su senpai, pero con mirada ligeramente abatida.

-Mogami-san... -susurro Ren apacible, mirando como los ojos que le devolvían atención se llenaban de lágrimas que no correrían libres _¿Tanto lo amas?_ Pensó.

-Tsuruga-san, ya es algo tarde. Tengo que volver al Darumaya -dijo Kyoko tomando sus cosas. -Gracias por haberme escuchado esta noche -se inclinó para demostrar su gratitud.

-Permiteme llevarte a casa...

-Está bien así, tomaré un taxi -refutó rápidamente la pelinaranja. Necesitaba estar sola lo más rápido posible, ya luego, la próxima vez que lo vea todo volverá a ser normal, pero tenía que superar su duelo.

Así fue como Ren acompaño a Kyoko hasta el pie de su edificio y espero a que ella consiguiera transporte. Kyoko observó la ventana sin ver más allá de su tenue reflejo en el cristal, dejando que las emociones se arremolinaran dentro de ella, llorando lo más silenciosamente posible para no incomodar al conductor que le proporcionaba transporte.

Ren, por lo mientras llamo a Yashiro, quién en esos tiempos calmaba su ser con palabras de apoyo y perseverancia, con una pizca de esa lastima que tanto odiaba que le mostrarán, pero era su mejor amigo y a él se lo permitía.

Ninguno durmió bien esa noche.


	4. ¿Juego limpio?

Había pasado semana y media luego de la fatídica noche en que Kyoko y Kuon se rompieron mutuamente el corazón. Ambos siguieron con sus vidas apaciblemente si la coincidencia de reencontrarse. Kyoko recuperó su ánimo apenas unos dias luego de esa noche, aunque claro que aún sufría en silencio cuando nadie se encontraba serca, ya no lloraba eso si, podría perjudicar la imagen pública que estaba creando. Ren, o Kuon en sentido sentimental, no se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque claramente mantenía sus momentos de devastadora desolación en la intimidad de su departamento, y las botellas vacías volvieron a ganar lugar esparcidas por su salón, como aquella vez por lo de Katsuki.

Ninguno sabia con certeza si querian encontrarse o mantener distancia gracias a sus sentimientos heridos, pero no hace falta mencionar que se extrañaban y dicha contradicción se repetía en su cabeza continuamente.

Pero el destino es conveniente y cruel a la vez, pues por casualidades del mismo ¡Tsuruga Ren tendrá una entrevista exclusiva en el programa de variedades mas famoso de la TV...! La cuestion es que Yashiro reporto a Lory lo que había sucedido entre su pareja favorita -al menos lo que le dijo Ren, ya que el actor sabe respetar la intimidad de una conversación- y el Boss de jefes usó el seudónimo de "destino" para manejar sus hilos y adelantar el momento caótico de su telenovela preferida, obligando a Ren con excusas muy descaradas y una que otra amenaza.

Asi es como Ren y Hikaru estrechaban sus manos amigablemente, posterior a una conferencia para organizar el programa, con un Yashiro aterrado de trasfondo y los otros hermanos Ishibashi sin comprender la extraña actitud del representante.

En un momento quedaron solos e irónicamente el principal conductor del programa preguntó descaradamente -pero amable y algo sonrojado hay que destacar- la última cosa que el actor n 1 necesitaba oír de él.

-Tsuruga-san... se que usted es cercano a Kyoko-chan. -Hablo directo pero avergonzado, sin entender de donde venía un aura oscura que comenzaba a emanar, viendo la sonrisa perfecta de Tsuruga Ren. -Hace un tiempo que pienso en invitarla a salir -la presión ahogaba el ambiente- pero bueno ella es un poco complicada. Esperaba, si no es molestia, que me de alguna idea...

Ya esta, esta noche Kuon cenaría "Hikaru frito a la Hizuri"... sabría horrible claro, ya que seguramente nadie lo ayudaría a cocinar tal atrocidad. Ñee, detalles...

Ojalá... Pensaría Ren.

-Ishibashi-kun, entiendo su interés, pero no creo ser la persona indicada para ayudarlo. -Ren actuó reprimiendo sus intenciones reales... si no fuera el hombre que ama Kyoko y si eso no arruinara todo por lo que trabajo esos seis años -y si no lo mandaran a la carcel- Kuon ya estaria trozando descuidadamente el delgado y firme cuello de su entrevistador.

-¡Hikaru-san, buenos días! -corria una descuidada y pelinaranja jóven hacia la sala de conferencias en donde ocurria esa breve e incómoda conversacion.

La sorpresa que se llevo Kyoko al encontrar a su senpai -ex-amorio en proceso- la desconcertó, Ren reaccionó de forma similar, pero menos evidente. Hikaru por mientras llamo la atencion de esa joven que le volaba la cabeza desde que la conoció.

-¡Kyoko-chan! ¿como estás? ya hace un tiempo que no nos veiamos -se acercó en unos pasos a ella y la saludo de beso en la mejilla -y BESO, labios contra rostro, no cachete y cachete-. Ren aún atónito, sonrió de lado con una mirada abatida, aprobechando que nadie le prestaba atención. -¿Que pasa? siempre nos saludamos así -Hikaru rió despreocupado.

Y es que era verdad. Kyoko y Hikaru llevaban una buena relación, tanto que usaban casualmente aquél gesto occidental muy impropio de los asiáticos, pero lo hacian de forma amistosa para demostrar su confianza.

Sin embargo Kyoko no podía evitar su sonrojo, ya que era la primera vez que Ren la veía interactuar con un hombre con confianza, su terror tenía fuente luego de lo sucedido con Kijima. Tambien estaba el hecho de que su senpai no sabía que ella era Bou, el segundo secreto mejor guardado que tenía hasta hace unas semanas, aunque ya tenía idea de cómo resolver eso. Pero más importante era que su amado superior pensaba que el hombre que acababa de darle una muestra de afecto tan cercana era la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada y que además trataba de olvidar.

-Ehh, si claro. Lo siento, solo estoy sorprendida -excusó torpemente la mujer, ninguno de los hombres en aquella habitación le creyó. -Tsuruga-san ¿que hace aquí? -apuntó Kyoko desviando la atención de su triste justificante, a la vez que se separaba de la corta distancia de Hikaru y daba una reverencia de saludo al nombrado.

-Ishibashi-kun y sus hermanos me entrevistarán en Kimagure Rock -contestó Kuon rápidamente. -¿Tu, Kyoko, que haces aquí? -formuló de forma poco delicada, pero no puedes esperar mucha cortesía de un hombre que ve como el amor de su vida es besada por un tipo que claramente tiene intereses mutuos hacia ella.

-Ahh... Emm, bueno yo... -vaciló nerviosa la joven.

-Kyoko-chan trabaja aquí como Bou, la mascota del programa -contestó abiertamente Hikaru, con una sonrisa inocente, sin saber lo que acababa de causar en los actores presentes.

Kyoko por su parte suspiro resignada, aún con las mejillas encendidas, pero calmada ante las circunstancias. Sin embargo Ren la miró con los ojos bien abiertos esperando silenciosamente una explicación. Al ver que el silencio llenaba el cuarto, Kuon decidió cortarlo.

-¿Tu eres Bou? ¿El pollo? -preguntó con evidente indignación. A decir verdad con todo lo que llenaba su cabeza lo último que pensó Ren era en encontrarse con su viejo amigo vestido con plumas, pero saber que ella era a quien le confesó su amor...

-Love Me me trajo aquí, es un trabajo algo vergonzoso, así que no quería que se enterará -comenzó Kyoko explicando la situación, balanceándose entre la verdad y la mentira con aquel AZ bajo la manga listo para usarse en la partida.

-Reemplaza al anterior. -Finalizo Hikaru, reforzando la medio-mentira de su enamorada sin saberlo.

-Ah, ya veo. Conocí al anterior ¿Que le sucedió? -curioseo Kuon con su verdadera personalidad, tratando de ignorar la mirada conforme que le daba su amada a Hikaru.

-Cayo enfermo. Cuando Kyoko-chan lo reemplazó le gustó más al público y a final el director quiso que ella se quedara -replico Hikaru zanjando el tema, Kyoko se relajo más.

-Ya veo, espero poder contactarlo de alguna manera... -y sin que nadie se percate, la más joven paso saliva.

Cuando los des staff avisaron al trío que ya estaba todo listo, Kyoko fue a cambiarse y Ren a maquillaje. El programa surgió bien y la audiencia quedo conforme, cada tanto se oían las risas del público presente dentro del set, ya sea por alguna pregunta comprometedora de Bridge Rock hacia el actor invitado, o por alguna locura que hacía Kyoko debajo del gordo disfraz. Yashiro pudo respirar tranquilo cuando Ren comenzó a reír abiertamente -y de forma sincera- en algún punto del programa.

Al terminar, cuando las luces se apagan y el público salía del lugar, el protagonista del show del día se encontraba confundido. En su camerino vio su reflejo nuevamente en el espejo que le prestaron. Nunca se había encontrado en un dilema tan delicado: estaba convencido de que Kyoko solo podía ser de él, pero luego de lo que vivió esas últimas dos horas vio de primera mano lo buen tipo que era Ishibashi Hikaru, y a su pesar comprendió porque Kyoko se enamoró de el, además observó lo bien que se llevaban y cuánta confianza se tenían, cosa que con el mismo jamás, y eso que su rival tenía su misma edad. Aún así sabía cuál era su objetivo y no daría pasos inseguros, solo había una manera de pelear por su amor sin ser injusto.

Por ello minutos después se encontraba frente al joven que tanto lio causó en su cabeza, preparado para lo que sea. Su manager como siempre a unos metros oyendo de forma disimulada, mientras distraía a Kyoko de lo que fuera que valla a hacer su representado.

-Ishibashi-kun, se que es algo repentino, pero ha dejado en claro sus intenciones con Mogami-san hace un rato y tengo que admitirle que las compartimos.

La cara de Hikaru era un poema claro, ya que nadie esperaría que Tsuruga Ren fuera tan directo con sus intereses románticos. Aún así tomo sus palabras en serio y dejó de lado los papeles que leía casualmente, se puso de pie para quedar a su altura -o más bien a la altura de su cuello- y encararlo. Yashiro moría de emoción interna mientras Kyoko solo miraba sus expresiones confundida, continuando la charla que aquel hombre le sugirió de la nada.

-¿Tsuruga-san, me está insinuando que quiere competir por Kyoko-chan conmigo? -la mirada más baja del conductor era desconcertada, pero segura.

-Asi es, Ishibashi-kun -repondio de forma algo obvia, pero con determinación. -Espero una pelea justa. -Extendio su mano esperando respuesta, la cual no se hizo de esperar, estrechando efusivamente la de su contrincante.

Ambos con seguridad miraron de reojo a Kyoko, la cual al sentirse observada volteo a verlos y apartó sus ojos rápidamente, sonrojándose.

-Que sea lo más justo posible, pero en el amor y en la guerra todo vale... -citó Hikaru soltando su mano, y antes que el actor pudiera responder Ishibashi ya corría en dirección a su amada y su representante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Kyoko-chan ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar está noche?! -La mirada atónita de Yashiro encontrándose con la -también sorprendida- del actor fue lo único que Ren podía recordar de ese momento.

Mientras tanto una acalorada Kyoko era ligeramente empujada por Hikaru a la salida del set, tartamudeando y sin comprender demaciado de la situación.

Oh sí Kuon, te ganaron de mano, pero es solo el comienzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Gracias por leer!**

¡Saludos a:

ktoll9

kotoko-98

Melgamonster

por haber comentado!

Espero que les siga gustando este Fanfic... 3


	5. Confucion llevadera

Las tenues luces que iluminaban la habitación le daban a el lugar el ambiente perfecto según Hikaru, quién actuó como un caballero en todo momento dejando salir el carisma cómico que lo llevo al éxito durante todos esos años. Kyoko estaba encantada, era la primera vez que salía con un hombre con la palabra "cita" de por medio y sacada la incomodidad -y sorpresa- inicial, el líder de Bridge Rock la animo a disfrutar un rato juntos. Ella no le pudo decir que no, ya que tampoco negaría que el hombre la hacía reír muy fácilmente, y era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

-¡Es impresionante que hayas aprendido el arte de la espada en tan poco tiempo! Cuando te ví en El Loto en el Fango alucine -comentaba animadamente Hikaru, la copa de vino blanco se balanceaba en sus manos gracias a sus movimientos alegres y expresivos.

-Tenía buenas bases, pero si fue algo muy interesante y estimulante. Lastima que hayan durado poco las grabaciones -dijo melancólica Kyoko. -Momiji fue hasta ahora el papel que más disfrute -finalizo con una sonrisa resplandeciente, aunque algo timida.

-Me encanta ver la pasión que generaste en cuanto a tu trabajo -soltó el mayor mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa, el alcohol le permitía al mayor expresarse de mejor manera, ya que su trabajo no daba mucha chance de beber, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado al consumo.

-Bueno, es ciento que cuando llegue a LME tenía otros objetivos ¡pero hoy día me alegra poder llamarme una aprendiz de actriz en toda regla!

-Actriz -corrigió. -A secas Kyoko, ya es hora de que te consideres así.

La joven lo miro sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que dijo su nombre sin honoríficos, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. La sonrisa de lado del conductor delataba su tenue borrachera, lo que la hizo suspirar ya que ahora esté no tendría como volver a casa, al menos por unas horas. Poco sabía Kyoko que Hikaru planeo aquello para obligarla indirectamente a permanecer con el, ya que como buena Okami que hubiera sido en un futuro no dejaría que un cliente salga a su suerte cuando fue ella la que sirvió la bebida en su vaso, aunque obviamente deseaba que lo haga por preocupación y no por educación.

Al final los planes de Hikaru funcionaron. Se quedaron un rato en el restaurante y luego el hombre pago la cuenta en su totalidad, bajo la mirada incómoda de su acompañante. Caminaron unas calles, más abrigados de lo necesario, ya que no olvidrmos que son personas conocidas y debía cuidarse de miradas ajenas. Llegaron a un pequeño festival de fuegos artificiales en el que se quedaron a observar el show e iluminados por las luces de colores que tanto le llaman la atención a la cultura japonesa, Hikaru animadamente gritaba a Kyoko para que la oyera entre el ruido que los rodeaba.

-¡Tenemos que repetir esto! -alzo la voz serca de los oídos de la menor.

-¡Claro! -repondio en el mismo tono mirándolo emocionada, invadida por la adrenalina que generaba la fiesta a su alrededor.

Luego de eso regresaron al restaurante al ver que ya habían pasado las tres horas correspondientes y como caballero que era Hikaru la alcanzó a su casa y la acompañó a la entrada del viejo pero bien mantenido edificio.

-La pase exelente hoy - confesó la menor, perdiendo el pudor tan característico de una doncella. Hikaru aprecio aquella sinceridad poco reconocible en la mujer que tenía delante.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso.

Luego de unas sonrisas tenues y una cálida despedida sin exceder la distancia mínima de metro y medio entre ambos, la muchacha se interno en la puerta trasera del Darumaya y Hikaru se marchó en su auto con una enorme sonrisa. En la acera del frente el auto perfectamente dispuesto para que no se note demaciado comenzó a encenderse y dentro un muy molesto Tsuruga Ren se marchaba del lugar. Es que ese hombre no podía haber evitado que Kyoko se marchara con el conductor en el plató, pero al menos la tendría bien vigilada; claro que tenia sus compromisos, pero en cuanto terminó se sentó dispuesto a esperar a su amada dentro del incómodo coche hasta que ella llegará de su -y como odiaba admitirlo- cita. Cuando llego, solo pudo observar con ojos resignados y adoloridos como Kyoko era abierta y amigable con su rival recientemente declarado, entro en cólera.

Mientras tanto Kyoko ya estaba en su habitación designada, bañada, cambiada y lista para dormir, o al menos físicamente, porque su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Rápidamente tomo su nuevo teléfono inteligente -cortesía del presidente- y escribió torpemente un mensaje por Whatsapp a su querida amiga, decidida a contarle todo aquello que escondida en su corazón durante tantos meses.

Al día siguiente Kyoko se encontraba tranquilamente tomando un té de jazmín en el porche de una cafetería inglesa mientras leía amenamente los diálogos a los que daría vida en un futuro próximo delante de las cámaras. Al menos era lo que aparentaba, ya que sus manos sudaban a pesar de la temperatura tenue y el terror en su mirada se escondía en su radiante sonrisa mientras ocultaba los nervios que la ahogaban. Claro, había aprendido del mejor y ahora tenía una imagen mucho más pública que mantener. Incluso aún con el malestar que llegaba sonreía sinceramente en parte y gracia a que un par de fans se acercaron a pedirle un autógrafo, con algo de vergüenza en su mirada y mucha expectativa.

Kotonami Kanae se presentó ante ella exigiendo inmediatas respuestas sobre la razón de su inesperada necesidad de verla. Luego de un par de abrazos incómodos h lloriqueos por parte de Kyoko, está se plantó sería y firme mirando a su Moko-chan con ligera culpa en las iris.

-Estoy enamorada -confesó vacilante y decidida.

-Ya, no me cuentas nada nuevo -repondio Kanae con indiferencia plasmada en el rostro. Kyoko por su parte superaba el estupor de la respuesta consedida ante la esperada declaración.

Luego siguieron muchos ¿Comos? Y ¿Por qués? De Kyoko ante una ligeramente harta actriz de pelo negro que la observaba entre divertida y cansada. Posteriormente la pelinaranja confesó la "atroz falta de sinceridad ante sus senpai" que había cometido, y allí fue cuando Kotonami estalló en risas frente a las narices de la más joven, quién se encontraba muy confundida y un poco ofendida ante la diversión que mostraba su amiga ante sus problemas personales.

-¡Dios! Pobre Tsuruga-san, tener que escuchar algo así -consedio Kanae un poco de compasión ante el hombre evidentemente enamorado en secreto de su molesta amiga.

-No es gracioso -quejo Kyoko, con un puchero exagerado pero adorable, a lo que su amiga río levemente en una última carcajada.

-Lo hecho ya está Kyoko, ahora tienes que ver cómo sales de esta -insentivo Kanae, colocándose mejor en la silla de la mesa ambientada que eligió su acompañante antes de que llegara. Ya era hora de que está historia entretejida de amor culminará de la mejor manera posible, pensaba la mujer.

-Ese no es el problema principal la verdad...

El silencio reino unos segundos en los que Kanae primero trato de comprender la oración formulada y luego por segunda parte indicaba a Kyoko con la mirada que continuará con la explicación de la cuestión. Así lo hizo.

-Ayer salí con Hikaru-san... -calló un momento para comprobar que su amiga seguia con la misma expresión. Continuo con el relato sonrojándose gradualmente. -Pasamos una tarde hermosa y me divertí mucho con él. -Otra pausa, Kanae ahora cambio su expresión a molesta, queriendo zanjar el tema de una vez. -Lo he pensado todo el tiempo con él, no llevamos muy bien y nos entendemos con poco. Me hace reír y creo que puede ser un buen compañero...

-Alto ahí, no creo estar entendiendo. Tu no tienes ese tipo de pensamientos para con nadie -rescató Kanae de entre la información que su compañera le brindaba, tratando de seguir el hilo.

Y Kyoko, sincera y servicial como siempre impediría que su amiga cosechará la duda más tiempo.

-Creo que Hikaru-san me gusta.

Kanae por su puesto, rompió la taza de té con limón que le habían servido anteriormente.


	6. Crudo silencio

Las zapatillas rechinan sobre las baldosas de la habitación, el fuerte rosado se movía de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a su jefe. Ruto la observaba en silencio con mirada cansada a un lado de la puerta. Cuando por fin está se abrió Lory entraba despampanante en un traje de genio de la lámpara acompañado de música y confeti. Detrás de él, un joven de aparentes 16 años lo miraba curioso.

-¡Mogami-kun! Me alegra tanto verte -exclamó. Kyoko lo observó desconfiada, temerosa de lo que su superior podría tramar llamándola allí, en esa oficina en la que se sincero tantas veces.

-Presidente ¿Porque me mandó a llamar?

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien -confesó el hombre poniéndose a un lado y dejando paso a la visión de Kyoko al jóven. -Mogami-kun, él es Matsubara Ikuto, el cuarto miembro de la Sección Love Me.

Kyoko lo miro asombrada, ya que era el primero hombre que se uniría a la sección. Lory se acercó a su escritorio tomando la conveniente caja rectangular sobre ella, entregandosela al muchacho que entraba en la oficina.

-Ikuto-kun, Mogami Kyoko fue la primera persona en entrar a la sección y quiero que sea ella la que te guíe en tu camino al estrellato. -Los movimientos emotivos y exagerados dignos de todo un dramaturgo mostraban la influencia esteriotipada occidental que llevaba el hombre encima.

El muchacho abrió la caja entregada viendo avergonzado el rosa brillante empaquetado en una bolsa de protección. Volteo a Kyoko quien miraba la escena aún procesando la inclusión de su nuevo compañero, el cual le sonreía tímido. Ella correspondió la sonrisa y se dirigió al chico amablemente.

-Si gustas, te enseño las instalaciones, Matsubara-kun. -Este asintió y luego de una breve despedida ante su empleador ambos salieron de la amplia sala.

-Entonces... ¿Porque Love Me? -trató de saciar su curiosidad -y romper el hielo- la chica, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja, allí Kyoko noto un matiz dolido en los ojos carmín del chico. Luego lo registro con más detalle. Era de su misma altura, quizás uno o dos centímetros más alto, pero si no te fijas bien no se nota. Vestía bien, pero se veía cansado y su cabello castaño estaba en un Fade ya algo largo.

En mitad del pasillo se detuvo y Kyoko lo imitó medio metro después, él le extendió la caja que aún llevava y cuando la chica lo tomo, Ikuto rápidamente abrió el morral que llevaba y saco un cuaderno de hojas lisas y tapa dura, y un lápiz mecánico.

**"Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kyoko-san. Me gustaría poder hablar de forma normal, pero como espero que comprenda yo soy mudo. De cualquier manera quisiera que podamos llevarnos bien."** Decia la página del cuaderno que el mostraba llamativamente ante Kyoko.

La sorpresa en la pelinaranja aumento, aún con los brazos extendidos y confundida por la presencia de su reciente compañero en un lugar como ese. Ikuto, al no ver reacción paso a la siguiente página del cuaderno volviendo a escribir rápidamente.

**"Espero que no le moleste mi condición, seguramente esté confundida de como llegue aquí, si me permite explicarle se lo agradecería, senpai."**

Senpai... No era la primera vez que alguien le decía así, sin embargo Chiyori no podía hablar en serio, ni por la experiencia ni por la edad. Pero este chico estaba frente a ella mostrándose levemente avergonzado y con ojos tímidos. Fue como verse reflejada con las actitudes que ella tenía hacía con Ren, y por alguna razón no le gusto. La mueca que hizo en su cara la delató y el joven sorprendido y nervioso giro el cuaderno rápidamente para escribir nuevamente en esas blancas hojas. Kyoko se recompuso rápido al ver su reacción ante su mala cara.

-No, no tienes que asustarte. Me encantaria escu... Eh... Quiero decir... -se entampó la mano contra la frente a media oración. -Me encantaria saber cómo llegaste aquí. -Sonrio tímidamente. Ikuto le devolvió el gesto algo divertido ante el pequeño error de su nueva senpai.

Fueron al comedor común en lugar de recorrer las oficinas, ya habría tiempo para eso. Y Kyoko pidió unos frappes para matar el hambre de media mañana mientras su compañero borraba las hojas anteriores.

El chico le escribio su historia: su padre lo maltrataba a él y a su madre, a él por su discapacidad, a ella por darle un hijo fallido. Vivió así gran parte de su niñez, siendo feliz únicamente cuando veía películas o series desde la antigua televisión y VHS coleccionados por su madre, encantado por las historias que narraban deseando estar allí. Cuando cumplió 14 su padre mató a su madre en una pelea que habían tenido por su causa una vez más. El huyó con la única familia que su padre le había permitido conocer, su tía, la cual era una mujer que trabajaba en entretenimiento casualmente, en las oficinas de derecho laboral. De vez en cuando lo llevaba con ella a su trabajo y el jugaba y se dejaba llevar por estar tan cerca de tantos actores de los que sabía sus papeles al pie de la letra. Actuaba escenas que veía en algunos televisores a los alrededores de LME sin hacerse notar demaciado para no causarle problemas a su familia, hasta que un día Lory lo encontró interpretando a su manera un papel de una novela casi olvidada que se ponía de relleno en aquellos TVs. El hombre le dió una oportunidad garantizándole que encontrarían algo para el en ese mundo.

Kyoko por supuesto respiraba sus mocos tratando de mantener la educación japonesa básica, y lloraba enternecida y enfadada por la historia a medida que el chico iba llenando las hojas.

-¿Mogami-san, porque lloras? ¿Está todo bien?

Kyoko reconoció esa voz de inmediato, volteando para encontrarse a el dueño de sus pensamiento continuos. La exclamación mostrada en una inhalación brusca de su acompañante hicieron que ambos voltearan a ver al menor allí, quien miraba a Ren completamente emocionado. Yashiro miraba de cerca la escena sin entender la presencia de ese puberto desconocido.

-Tsuruga-san, no es nada, es solo que... -las lágrimas salieron gruesas de nuevo y el nombrado sin saber que hacer le tendió un pañuelo -sedido disimuladamente por Yukihito-. La llorona lo tomó e hizo uso de él limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos que asomaban de su nariz. -Disculpen. Los presento. Tsuruga-san, el es Mtsubara Ikuto, el nuevo miembro de Love Me -recitaba Kyoko tapándose las manchas rojas que se mostraban en su cara por el llanto.

-De acuerdo, eso sí es sorpresa -comentó el manager del actor numero 1, como si estuviera narrando un partido de fútbol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De acuerdo se que parece que no aporta nada a la historia pero hasta ahora solo era introducción, la aparición de este OC va a ser el detonante para el resto dea histora.

Espero que halla sido de su agrado 3


	7. Inseguridad

La expectante mirada de Ikuto ante el actor reconocido desconcertó también al observado. Kyoko solo sobaba su nariz murmurando incongruencias imposible de entender. Yashiro simplemente miraba a los tres, esperando el accionar de sus dos actores favoritos.

-Un placer conocerte, es una sorpresa que el presidente haya sumado a alguien a la sección, no es muy común -hablo Ren con tono pasivo. Ikuto en respuesta se puso en pie de un salto y se inclinó exageradamente en forma de respeto.

-A demás un chico, es una idea agradable -agregó Yashiro. Ikuto levantó la cabeza y simplemente asintió, algo acongojado.

-¿Llegaste hoy? -preguntó el actor, mientras observaba algo consternado a la mujer que amaba, quién se quedó fuera de la conversación en lo que recuperaba la compostura. Ikuto asintió en su respuesta.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -cuestionó Yashiro amigable. Ikuto al ver que sus respuestas llegaban hasta ese límite toco el hombro de su nueva senpai, llamándole la atención.

-Ah, ehhh... Si, lo siento. Ikuto-kun tiene 16 años. -Kyoko le lanzó al susodicho una mirada de disculpa por haberlo descuidado. Él le sonrió apenado y le hizo un gesto para que continúe. Los hombres expectantes se mostraban confundidos. -Esto... Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, Ikuto-kun es mudo de nacimiento. Me disculpó de su parte por el problema de comunicación que pueda presentarles. -Y como buena senpai se puso de pie al igual que Ikuto y se disculpó en su nombre con una reverencia. El adolescente lo imitó.

Tanto Ren como Yukihito se miraron aún más sorprendidos. Minutos después la conversación se volvió algo más amena, familiarizándose rápido con el nuevo talento de la empresa. Ikuto explicó a través de sus escritos que tanto Kyoko como el deberían asistir a clases de lenguaje de señas a petición del presidente. La susodicha estaba feliz de poder facilitarle la vida a su kohai y Ren la veía embelesado, descubriendo que la faceta de senpai de su amada es muy atractiva para sus ojos. Realmente, cualquier faceta de Kyoko es atractiva a sus ojos. Ikuto no pasó por alto esto, si algo bueno había en su discapacidad es aprender a escuchar y a observar, aunque no había que tener ojo clínico para darse cuenta de los sentimientos del actor.

Cuando Ren tuvo que partir a otro trabajo le propuso a Ikuto que los acompañará a él y a Yashiro, en lo que el más joven le pidió permiso con la mirada a su nueva senpai, sin ocultar la emoción de pasar su día con el actor N 1.

-Adelante, pero no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin esto... -condiciono Kyoko apuntando la caja que contenía la maldición rosa. El chico solo paso saliva y corrió a cambiarse haciendo un gesto bastante occidental que expresaba a Ren que aguardará por él un momento.

-Es agradable, tu nuevo kohai -mencionó Ren con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos a su amada, aún imnotisado por la nueva cara descubierta de su amada.

-Si... -murmuró Kyoko sonriendo. Yashiro se alejó unos metros contestando una llamada inexistente. -¿Así se siente, Tsuruga-san? -preguntó curiosa la peli naranja.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Que te traten así? Es... Raro -confesó. Ren rió ante su comentario.

-Tu trato hacia mí es aún más extraño, Kyoko -liberó sin pensar, dejando danzar en el aire el nombre sin honoríficos. Kyoko la miró sorprendida y el tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de su error, pero no sé disculparía, total era de la forma en la que siempre quiso llamarla, aunque aún así trataría de remendarlo. Pensó en una excusa rápida -¿Que pasa? Ya eres una senpai con todas las letras, no tenemos que tratarnos con tanto respeto.

-S-si... Pero yo... -Ren se puso de frente a ella, ya que hasta el momento se hablaban de lado dirigidos hacia donde se fue corriendo Ikuto.

-¿Pero...? -el hombre se contuvo para tocarla, llenando su mirada de deseo mientras miraba la imagen confundida de su amada mientras está tenía su debate interior.

-Aún sigo en Love Me -finalizó. -No estamos en la misma altura y usted nunca dejará de ser mi senpai incluso aunque me gradué. -Remato con dolor casi imperceptible en su voz. Ren sintió el sonido de su corazón romperse como si fuera un tazón de porcelana. Se recompuso tras una mueca, ya con una mirada más sombría.

-Kyo... Mogami-san, aquí en algún momento te graduarás y aunque no hayas debutado no significa que nadie te haya reconocido. Para los ojos del mundo ya eres una actriz. -Subió su estima aunque la propia estaba hecha pedazos. La inseguridad le recorrió de pies a cabeza y optó por refugiarse a él y a sus sentimientos.

-Tsuruga-san...

Su apellido falso quedó pululando en el aire por unos segundos. Antes de que Yashiro tratará de salvar la situación -a la que prestaba mucha más atención que la llamada falsa que decía contestar- Ikuto llegó con ellos ya con su overall puesto, bastante más cohibido de lo que se mostró antes.

-Se hace tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos -exigió algo urgido Ren con la mirada baja, aunque con una sonrisa tenue.

Ikuto asintió descolocado por la actitud, le tendió un trozo de papel a Kyoko, reverenciar en forma de saludo y tomando su morral comenzó a ir tras Ren, quién comenzaba a irse lentamente sin mirar atrás ni despedirse. Yashiro se despidió rápidamente y los tres hombres se alejaron de la chica que aún miraba al actor desconcertada.

Ikuto volteo a verla un poco confundido ya a varios metros de distancia, Kyoko le sonrió recompuesta.

-¡Es tu traje de batalla, nunca se te olvide! -alzó la voz Kyoko, sacándole una risa silenciosa al nuevo portador del rosa. Este asintió y siguió su camino más animado, aunque aun confundido por la actitud poco común en el actor al que acompaña dichosamente. Yashiro nuevamente expecteava la escena sin decir palabra, imaginando con pesar lo que su representado podía estar pensando.

Kyoko por su parte abría el papel entregado viendo el número de teléfono de su nuevo kohai.


	8. Viajes en coche

El ambiente en el coche era frío y sólido, el silencio reinaba entre los tres hombres que lo habitaban. Dos de ellos, incómodos por el tercero se miraban a través del espejo retrovisor. El mayor, que conducía trataba de buscar una salida del callar de su representado y no incomodar al recién llegado, el menor solo miraba resignado sabiendo que no podría romper el silencio aunque lo quisiera. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos tubo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para salir de esa situación, ya que el tercero quién incomodaba la atmósfera, soltó un suspiro corto pero intenso, dejando llevar sus penas en el.

-Lo siento, hay veces en las que ni yo puedo dar la imagen perfecta -se disculpó Ren. -Seguro estás decepcionado -dijo Ren a Ikuto con una sonrisa apenada, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres acompañante.

-Ren... -musitó Yukihito mirándolo a través del espejo, este solo le dió la misma sonrisa que a Ikuto y Yashiro solo siguió concentrándose en el camino sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Qué tipos de trabajos te ofreció el presidente? -preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Ikuto rápidamente tomo su cuaderno y lápiz anotando la respuesta.

"Aún no hemos hablado sobre ello, como no se hablar con mis manos primero debo aprender para que posteriormente me den un manager que se adapte a mi, apartir de ello comenzaré a trabajar." Contestó, Ren espero paciente su respuesta.

-Oh, pues entonces ¿Que tipo de trabajos te gustarían? -continuó la conversación.

"Supongo que algo de promoción, no tengo mucha idea de papeles que pueda llegar a interpretar, como mucho hacer de extras. Tampoco es que estemos a principios de 1900."

Ren entendió la referencia. Su conversación siguió hasta llegar a la locación, dónde Ren presentó a Ikuto al director de la novela en la que actuaba actualmente. El joven aspirante veía envelesado como Ren y Yashiro trabajaban seriamente. Así paso su día.

Por mientras Kyoko trabajaba en Love Me de manager para una actriz que recientemente debuto, la cual no dejaba de echarle en cara lo famosa que era y las libertades que tenía. La irritación de Kyoko no hacía falta mencionarse, era evidente.

Sin embargo siguió haciendo su trabajo con empeño ignorando lo mas posible a su representada. Ya le había tocado hacer muchas veces de manager a varias estrellas de LME en su tiempo allí, por lo que tomo maña. Incluso cuando la actriz respondió maleducada a un chico del staff y el director quiso despedirla, ella la respaldo y se hizo responsable. A partir de allí la tipéja no comento mucho más a Kyoko, y cuando finalizó el día obtubo sus respectivos 100 puntos.

Saliendo de Love Me se encontró con Ikuto entrando, quién solo le sonrió e hizo una reverencia de saludo. El chico entro para cambiarse de ropa y Kyoko vio a su amor en proceso de olvidó junto a la puerta, reparando su presencia por primera vez.

-Tsuruga-san... ¿Qué tal les fue? -preguntó sonriendo. Por primera vez reparo en que ya no actuaba nerviosa, ni hoy en la tarde ni ahora. Al final, quizás su plan retorcido este dando efecto...

-Muy bien, es un chico muy listo y amable. Con un poco más de carácter llegará lejos -admitió sonriendo, más por verla que por el comentario en si.

-Me alegra oír eso. Espero que no haya sido una molestia -su sonrisa se volvió apenada.

-Al contrario, fue instructivo. Espero que para él también... -murmuró lo último, aunque sin intención de no ser oido.

-¿Instructivo? -preguntó curiosa, Ren asintió.

-Nunca estube cerca de una persona con alguna discapacidad, es como si transmitirá una sensación de tranquilidad -comentó apacible.

-Emm, valla, no es algo que se le oiga decir todos los días -comentó extrañada pero con una sonrisa. -¿Y Yashiro-san? -cambió el tema.

-Lo dejamos en su casa antes de venir, Ikuto-kun tenía que devolver el traje de Love Me.

-Ya veo. -Silencio, ninguno sabia que decir.

Ren estaba más incómodo de lo que le gustaría y por primera vez no sabía si estaba tan feliz de verla como quisiera. Lo que pasó esa tarde lo dejo confuso y a su pesar lo tubo en mente todo el día. Además la cita que tuvieron ella y Hikaru aún le picaba la curiosidad. Realmente no quería saber del tema, pero no encontraba otra cosa de la que hablar y tarde o temprano le terminaría preguntando.

-Y... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hikaru-san? -Maldita sea Ikuto, tardas mucho en cambiarte de ropa.

-Oh... Emm... -balbuceo, pero dijo la verdad -Cenamos juntos el otro día.

-Si, los vi irse en el plató -La incomodidad aumentó, realmente no era algo de lo que ambos quisieran hablar. -pero no me refiero a eso.

-Lo se... -suspiró, Ren no pasó desapercibido aquello. -Tsuruga-san, creo que lo estoy superando. No lo sé realmente... Cuando estoy con él no me siento tan nerviosa como antes -dijo lo que sintió con el momentos antes. Al menos de ese pensamiento melancólico saco una respuesta provechosa... _Un momento ¿melancólico?_

-Eso es bueno -no logro ocultar su felicidad tanto como gustaría. Kyoko lo miro confundida, el actor carraspeó la garganta, tratando inútilmente de esconder sus nervios. - Quiero decir, bueno para ti ¿Es lo que querias, no? -Kyoko bajo la mirada contrariada, Ren la miró triste, no le gustaba verla así aunque fuera por otro hombre.

-Si...

Antes que pudiera tratar de reparar el daño Ikuto salió de la sección, interrumpiendo la acción ya con su ropa de antes.

-Los llevo a casa -decidió, ninguno mostró queja, uno porque no podía y la otra por estar pensando en otra cosa.

El camino hacia el estacionamiento fue denso y aburrido. Ambos actores se veían ensimismados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Ikuto los miraba como en un partidos de tenis alguien miraría la pelota, ninguno adivinaría que la cuestión de su tardanza en la sección se devia a que espió a través de la puerta la conversación. Trato de salir cuando lo amerite el hombre que acompaño el día hábil, pero ahora estaba confundido tras escuchar lo que dijeron sus superiores.

_No tenía sentido, con algunos comentarios de Yashiro y el comportamiento de Ren cuando lo conoció asumio que el actor está enamorado, pero ahora actuó completamente amigado y ¿quién diablos era Hikaru?._ Simplemente salió cuando la charla se volvió a incomodar mientras procesaba la información.

Los tres llegaron al coche, Ren hizo su movimiento tratando de recobrar la compostura, abriendo la puerta del acompañante para Kyoko. Ella solo entro al carro de forma automática, Ikuto entro en el asiento trasero y Ren tomo el lugar del piloto por último, comenzando el viaje. El más joven sintió un dejavú enorme de hacia unas horas atrás, manteniéndose esta vez al margen cuando sus sempais comenzaron con una conversación trivial sin nada de importancia.

Toco la hora de bajar del coche y entrar a la casa de su tía. Lo que pasó con esos dos a partir de allí solo lo sabría Dios...

...Y bueno, nosotros, claro está.


End file.
